Elementix Club
by Shelly143
Summary: In the town of Chatrandis, there's a group of girls that are fairies! They soon realize it and they're destined to save the Magix Dimension from the Sinister Sisters! The Sisters are trying to take over the Magix Dimension! Will the girls succeed or fail?
1. Michelle

It was a cool, breezy fall day, I was on my way home from the library.

I was wearing a faded yellow t-shirt, jeans, and black high heels.

Click-clack, click-clack went my heels.

I was walking toward the front door, purse in one hand, key in the other.

Right when I got to the front door, I paused for a moment.

Suddenly, I heard a faint rustle of leaves like someone was coming!

I quickly shoves the key into the keyhole, but I had to fiddle with it.

Suddenly, a black cat emerged from the fence.

It's black fur was shining a little in the afternoon light.

I was frozen in horror, and I just stared at it.

It tried to go back through the fence, but then it turned toward me.

It stared at me with piercing yellow eyes.

The black cat reminded me of one of those black cats from Halloween.

The cat looked away and scampered away.

I suddenly remembered something, Halloween.

The holiday was approaching fast, it was almost right around the corner.

I opened the door and stepped inside my house.

A wafting smell of fresh cookies from the oven greeted me, and I smiled.

"Sweetie, is that you?" came a voice.

"Yea, it's me, mom." I replied.

Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself, oops!

I'm Michelle, i'm 15 years old, and i'm a senior!

Ok, so maybe i'm a little young to be a senior, the reason is: I skipped a few grades.

Here's something weird, i'm taller than some seniors!

I always get teased by the other seniors because i'm so young, but at least my Sweet 16 is close!

As I walked down the hall, the wood beneath me creaked.

It takes me a while to walk down the hall, mainly because its sooo super long and, there are these old paintings.

"Would you like some cookies?" my mom asked when I stepped into the kitchen.

"Nah, I'll pass this time." I answered.

I started down the stairs that lead to the basement, I love hanging out there!

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I stepped into the basement and I felt like someone was watching me...


	2. Victoria, Violet, and Stella

I turned around, only to see my BFFS, Victoria, Violet, and Stella standing there.

I had met them when I was in homeroom.

They defended me when someone started to bully me.

"Oh my gosh! You totally scared me, you guys!" I sighed in relief.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to!" Vicki apologized.

"Yeah, super sorry!" Stella apologized.

"It's ok." I said.

"What brings you guys here?" I asked.

"To talk about the field trip, duh!" Vi said.

"What's so fun about the field trip?" I asked.

Victoria and Violet have older brothers and they know all there is to know about Chatrandis Junior High and High School!

The girls were here WAY longer than me, so they've been coming over everyday to teach me all about Chatrandis.

The lesson today was probably about the field trip.

Stella entered the basement and sat on the couch, so me and the girls followed and sat on the bean bag chairs.

"So, the field trip is at this museum of fairies!" Vicki shouted.

"Uh-huh and what's so great about that?" I asked.

Suddenly, I smelt fresh cookies that just came out of the oven.

I turned and fell backwards on my bean bag chair.

"Whoa mom! When did you get here?" I asked, getting up.

"Just now, cookies anyone?" my mom smiled.

There was a chorus of ME ME ME's when she asked that.

"May you please leave the tray here, Miss. Smith?" Victoria asked.

"Of course, dear!" my mom said, and then set down the tray.

Then my mom walked away back upstairs.

"The museum of fairies is awesome!" Victoria started.

"How is it awesome? Isn't it just some fairy fossils and whatevers?" Stella wondered.

Suddenly, there was a loud THUMP!


	3. What's that noise?

All of us jumped at the noise.

"What was that?" Stella asked.

"Uh, I don't know..." I answered.

"Maybe something fell?" Vi guessed.

"Maybe it's raining hail?" Vicki guessed.

"Yeah, uh-huh, that's it! On such a sunny sunny day like this, it rains hail!" I replied.

Everyone started to giggle, everyone except Vicki, she only glared at us.

"Maybe we should split up to search for the noise?" Vi suggested.

"Maybe not? This house is FREA-KAY!" Stella said, shivering.

"Oh, so now my house is freaky?" I asked.

"Ya gotta admit, it's like a haunted house with all the vacant rooms..." Vicki started.

"Why do we gotta go find the noise anyways?" I asked.

"An adventure, DUH!" Vi shouted.

"It's probably some old books of my mom's." I said plainly.

Then there was another THUMP!

Followed closely by another THUMP, and another, and another.

It was like giant dominoes falling down, one after another, after another!

It kept going on for HOURS, and I couldn't even hear myself think!

Finally, it stopped, and there was dead silence.

My friends all started to stare at me like I had something to do with the noises.

"I think this really IS a haunted house." Stella said after a while.

"Yeah, there's a bunch of weird noises here, it's like it's haunted!" Vi added.

"Yeah.. I'm starting to agree with Stella and Vi.." Vicki said.

"I agree with you guys.. how about a sleep-over at Stella's tonight?" I asked.

Everyone faces and expressions turn from scared and pale to excited and full of color.

_What was making those noises? _I thought.


	4. Sleepover at Stella's!

**sorry i haven't updated the story in a long time hehe.. school and drama kinda got in the way.. i dont own winx club, and i hope yall enjoy this chappy lol**

* * *

><p>~At Stella's House~<p>

"Ooh, that's a good color on you, Vicki!"

"Thanks Stells!"

"GRRR! IMMA GET 'CHA SHELLY!"

It was super busy and fun at Stella's!

Vicki and Stella were doing mani-pedis and Vi was chasing me.

Here's a tip, never try doing a prank on Vi!

"It was only a small little prank, Vi!"

"TO YOU IT IS!"

"Well it's not my fault you went to take a nap!"

Vicki and Stella looked up to see what the noise was all about and fell into hysterics.

While Vi was napping, I put tons and tons of make-up on her.

She practically looked like a CLOWN!

While I was running I tripped over a loose floor board and fell to the floor.

Vi was right behind me and tripped over me and fell to.

"Stells, you seriously have to get this loose board fixed! I was just about to whack Shelly when I tripped over Shelly because she tripped over the loose floor board!"

"That's a good thing for Shelly, she didn't have to get whacked." Vicki said.

"Ehh... I'll get Dad to fix it soon.." Stella answered.

"Um, isn't your dad in Brazil right now, Stells?" I asked.

"Yea, I thought he was in Brazil for some tropical photo shoot thingy." Vi added "Yeah, I'll ask him when he comes back from his trip." Stella replied.

"But your dad doesn't come home until like February..." Vicki said.

"Then we'll ask one of your brothers to fix it, Vicki." Stella answered.

"Like they would do it for free." Vi mumbled.

"Why don't we try fixing it ourselves?" I suggested.

"We'll break a nail and if you hadn't noticed, we just did our nails!" Vicki and Stella said in unison.

"Then Vi can fix it!" I said excitedly.

"Wait, what? I'm fixing it by MYSELF?" Vi shouted.

"I'll go get the tools then!" Stella said and zoomed out of the room.

Vicki and me started to move everything out of the way and as far away as possible so nothing gets broken.

"Ok, Shelly, try getting the entire floor board up so we can just insert a new stronger one in it's place." Vi commanded.

"Why can't Vicki do it?" I complained.

"HEY! I JUST DID MY NAILS, GIRL!" Vicki protested.

"Ugh, fine! Fine!" I said.

I started to pry out the loose floor board.

I finally got it out!

I peered down at what was underneath the board and saw stairs leading down somewhere!

THUD!

I jumped at the noise and so did everyone else.

We all peered out the door, into the hallway.

We saw Stella on the floor, moaning about being in pain and all the tools were scattered.


	5. The Hidden Tunnel

**i don't own winx club and i dont really upload much so im way behind..**

* * *

><p>Vicki and Vi ran to help Stella to the couch, it looked like Stella twisted her ankle.<p>

I gathered the tools and took this opportunity to see what was beneath the floor board.

I went back into Stella's room and tip-toed over to the gap in the floor.

I put the loose floor board back over the gap, covering it fully.

Carefully, I made my way down the stairs quietly.

Passing a few old, dusty paintings, I made my way to the bottom of the stairs.

There was a dead end, all I saw was a plain wall in front of me!

I searched all around and that's when I found a key, hidden under tons of spider webs in the corner.

What's this key for..? I thought.

I saw a soft glow in the center of the wall, like it was answering my question.

There was a key hole there, so of course, I inserted the key.

THUD!

The entire wall slid all the way up.

Scared and nervous, I walked down the hallway.

There were ancient paintings of random people lined up along the walls.

Their eyes seemed to follow my every move, very eerie!

At the end of the hallway, I came to a dead end again!

The only thing in front of me was a small desk and on it was an ancient painting of twin... fairies?

Wanting to know who they were, I turned the painting around and looked at the back.

I could easily make out the names of the fairies and the artist, though they were a little blurred.

Evette and Fayette Farric were the fairies, and the artist was Dulcina Williams.

My aunt and my mom, Evette Farric was my aunt's name, and Fayette Farric was my mom's name!

I set the painting back down on the desk and tried to pry open the drawers.

They all wouldn't budge, like they were all glued shut!

I yanked and yanked on one of the bottom drawers until finally, the drawer flew open.

When the drawer flew open, I was yanking so much that when it flew open, I fell backwards.

Getting back on my feet, I went over to the drawer.

Searching for something that looked official and important, I came across a yellow package.

Knowing that the girls would be looking for me soon, I grabbed the yellow package, and every paper in the drawer.

And ran down the hallway, zoomed up the stairs, and into Stella's room.

Luckily, Vi and Vicki were still treating Stella's little injury.

I opened my backpack and dumped all of it's contents out.

I shoved the papers and package and everything else back into my backpack.

"What are you doing?"


	6. Forbidden Book?

**i dont own winx club sry this chappy is so short..**

* * *

><p>The voice startled me!<p>

I whipped my head around to only see that Vi was there.

"Oh.. it's just you.." I mumbled.

"Expecting someone else then?" Vi asked.

"Oh.. um.. not really.." I lied.

"You ok?" Vi wondered.

"Totally!" I replied.

"Well we probably can't fix that floor board now since we have to take care of Stella." Vi told me.

"Oh yeah, how's she doing?" I asked.

"I think she broke a bone or she's just slightly injured but she can't like stand or walk or anything so..." Vi explained.

"Oh.." I murmured.

"Since she can't move, how about one of us go stay in the living room with her and the others will stay in her room?" Vi suggested.

"How about Vicki since Stella and her have more in common?" I suggested to.

"Yeah, I'll go tell her, can you bring their stuff?"

"Sure!"

I went to get Vicki's and Stella's stuff when I noticed something poking out of Stella's sleeping bag.

I opened the bag slightly, it was her cell phone.

Wondering why it was poking out, and couldn't helping myself, I turned on the phone.

Looking through her apps, I clicked on the texts.

Scrolling through and looking at them, I found one peculiar text that left me stunned.

Alexis: Stella, did u get wat I asked?

Stella: Almost, getting close

Alexis: Its a simple item

Stella: Not that simple

Alexis: Its only a darn book

Stella: Forbidden book

Stella: It has every huge secret in there

Alexis: Get it

Stella: She might hav it w/ her

Alexis: So u no who has it

Stella: Shelly

Alexis: Break in 2 her house

Stella: K

Eyes wide, and jaw dropped, I dropped the phone.

I shoved the phone back into her sleeping bag and zipped it tight.

I brought the stuff outside into the living room, still stunned.

What forbidden book were they talking about?

I had to find out.


	7. Girl Talk, Vi and Shelly

**I don't own Winx. Sorry it took me like a year to update Elementix Club! :P I was busy with drawing and school and such.**

* * *

><p>I stared at the ceiling, and kept thinking about what I saw and because I couldn't fall asleep. Thanks to Vicki's snoring from the living room.<p>

"Vi, are you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm awake. Who could fall asleep with Vicki's snoring?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Spill."

"Stella was texting Alexis about something I had. Something called the forbidden book and it's located at my house. Alexis wants Stella to retrieve it for her without us knowing."

"Well, it's probably a book about some secret fairy tale no one knows about."

"Then why is it called the 'Forbidden Book' then?"

"It seems they know more about where it is then us. We hardly know what it's about."

"Then why don't we research now? Like we'll get any sleep."

"Right, because there will be TONS of forbidden book results when the book is at my house and no one knows about it.."

"Good point..."

There was an awkward moment of silence...

"Hey, what if Stella faked the injury?"

"To get the book while we're here so you won't find out?"

"Yeah, she must have taken this chance to get it."

"Then let's go get it first."

"Great plan, except the fact that WE DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS!"

"If you keep shouting, they'll wake up, genius."

"Well, Stella could be gone already."

"If she's still here, we follow her, if she's gone, we go to your house. Problem solved!"

"And Vicki?"

"We let her sleep, of course."

"What if she wakes up when we leave, ever thought of that?"

"Of course I did, that's why we're using the window."

"You're joking right?"

"Nope. I mean, if you're _scared _you don't have to go and you can keep watch."

"You won't know where the book is."

"Good point, then YOU go."

"Fine then!"

I got up, shoved on a jacket and struggled to open the window.

"Vi, you're joking, right?" I turned to Vi.

She wasn't there...

Then before I knew it, I was on the ground, looking up at Vi's smiling face.

"Does that answer your question, Shelly?" She giggled.

"Thanks for getting my pajamas dirty in the process..." I mumbled

_I wonder how I'm going to get an important book that I have no clue about in a library, AKA, my house! But I gotta try..! _I thought.

So off I went to my house.

* * *

><p><strong>Whee! Sorry it's so confusing, odd, and boring! I'm starting to do the next chapter to!<strong>


	8. A Mysterious Howl

**AMG IM SO SORRY ITS TAKEN ME LIKE TWO YEARS TO UPDATE THIS STORY. I WAS SO BUSY WITH OTHER THINGS. ASDFGHJKL! Ehh. not many read this anyway.**

* * *

><p>I figured it would be fine, it was a nice night anyways.<p>

It was pitch black, tonight was a new moon.

I guess that's why Stella chose to go tonight, no one would see her.

_Vi, I HATE YOU SO MUCH!_ I kept screaming in my mind.

The wind was picking up and the trees were shaking violently.

A storm was coming from the looks of it, but that wasn't all.

I jogged the rest of the way to my house, careful not to alert Stella, who was ahead of me.

There was no way I would be able to beat Stella to my house, not if she's ahead of me and knows what she's looking for.

I on the other hand was clueless, so I knew I had to get there before her and fast.

Luckily, I passed by an alley that was familiar and a dangerous shortcut to my house.

Rumor is that murderers hide and wait for anyone to pass through that alley.

It's why there's all those blood stains and creepy noises there.

_Okay, go through the alley or follow Stella... _I argued.

I went with the shortcut, even though I knew what could happen to me if I did. I had no choice, really.

I ran through the alley, too scared to look back or stop. If I looked back, whatever I saw would be the last thing I saw.

When I got to my house, Stella was already at the front door.

_How the heck is she going to get in without a key? _I thought as I watched her behind a bush.

Stella took out a key from her pocket and opened the door.

_H-how...? _I started, shocked, obviously. I reached into my jacket pocket and my key wasn't there.

_Stella must have taken it before I put on the jacket and chased after her! _I realized, how could I have missed that?! _I'm so stupid__..._

Slowly, she tip-toed inside the house. Quietly, I went around to the back of the house and slipped inside from the back door.

I carefully made my way around the house, trying to locate Stella. Hopefully, my mom was asleep by now.

I peeked in room after room for a long time, until I heard someone.

"... library... now?... she...fine."

Cautiously, I followed the sound of the voice until I heard it clearly.

I peeked in and saw Stella standing by the window in the library. The walls of the library echoed when someone spoke.

My mom hated whenever people spoke inside the library since it was meant to be a quiet place. When I was a child, I was always in there, making a mess, such great memories. But then my mom came in and scolded me.

Stella turned around, holding a thick leather book.

"Shelly? What are you doing here at this time?" Stella asked, shocked.

"I could ask you the same thing, Stella. After all, this _IS_ my house." I simply replied, raising an eyebrow.

Stella remained silent and suddenly tried to run out of the room.

She failed because I tripped her and she went flying across the hallway.

During her little flight, the book fell out of her tight grip.

I dashed towards the book and picked it up.

Meanwhile, Stella was dusting herself off and trying to snatch the book away from me.

I ran for my life like I was being chased by a murderer. If Stella broke into my house this late for this book, it's important.

I knew every shortcut possible in this house, it was quite big after all. I had to get Stella off my tail so I went into the nearest room and locked it.

There's usually a secret passage in every room, if you knew where to look.

Due to my horrible luck, I was stuck in my mother's private office. Papers scattered the floor, stacks of files laid on her desk, coffee stained on the walls and floors.

"SHELLY. UNLOCK THE STUPID DOOR! GIMME THE BOOK!" Stella screamed, banging on the door.

"Fat chance, Stella. You want it so bad? Come and get it." I replied, searching for the secret passage.

_AHA!_ I found a hidden lever of sorts underneath the layers of paper on the floor. Hoping I wouldn't drop anywhere, I pulled the lever.

The floor made a weird heavy sound like it was cement. I looked down and saw steps. _YAY! I won't have to fall and bruise my rear. _

"Shelly.. What was that noise I heard just now? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?" Stella screamed.

"Stella. There are questions and there are answers. You have the questions. I have the answers. Sadly for you, I'm not in any mood for answering questions. You're always free to break down the door though. Doubt you'll be able to, but worth a try. This book is _super _important right?" I replied calmly with a smirk.

"SHELLY, I WILL CALL THE POLICE." Stella shouted through the door.

"Stella, if you call the police, you would be an idiot." I said.

"Really? Because you stole something of mine and I'm pretty sure the police can deal with that." Stella replied.

"Uh, yeah really, because you broke into MY house? You also tried to steal MY book which I am holding in my hands at this moment. So if you call the police…" I trailed off.

Not wanting to continue the pointless conversation with Stella, I ran down the steps as fast as I could. I wasn't much of an athlete so I was getting a good workout tonight.

The steps seemed to go on forever. It was pitch black with no light whatsoever. As I kept walking, the air around me seemed to be getting colder and colder.

This moment reminded me of some horror films I watched with Vicki. Those were just actors though, things like that don't happen in real life, right?

_When will this end?!_ I kept thinking.

_HHOOOWWWLLLL!_

I froze when I heard the howl. That was just a dog, right? No… the howl came from further down. It couldn't have been a dog. A dog couldn't survive that long down there. Maybe it was a toy?

I had two choices; turn back and deal with Stella or go on and deal with the mysterious howl.

* * *

><p><strong>Yayyy, this was longer than what I usually write... enjoy~ More to come!<strong>


End file.
